Blackpaw Wolf Pack
Blackpaw Wolf Pack is a remake of in Free Realms. They were the first Wolf Pack to inhabit Feral Realms as a group, and plan on making their home in Feral Realms, likely in Blackspore. History Immediateley before the fall of Free Realms, Blackpaw Werewolf Pack, the largest and most secure wolf pack in the realms, held several council meetings, pack meetings, and even attended a few gatherings. Their leader, Alex Realms, proposed a new life for all Roleplay beings in Feral Realms, provided the Wolves and Clans submitted to a magical spell granted by the nature wolf that would protect the beings and allow them to reawaken 1000 years later. Slowly, the clans and packs began to agree. As the end drew near, Alex Realms visited his father's grave and prayed for guidance in this difficult time. As a blessing, the Wolves of Free Realms were granted their original wolf forms, as a sort of "do over" and ability to help the wolves adapt to their unknown future world. 1000 years after Free Realms, Alex Realms, now referring to himself as Blackpaw, woke in his pure form. His seemingly normal battle scars new glowed a deep, dark red, signifying his prescense of the power of the first line. His pack mates woke up new wolves, each battle scarred and prepared to reexert the dominence they had already established 1000 years earlier. Rankings and Positions 'Ranking Descriptions (In order by rank)' 'Alpha (BPWPA):' The ultimate leader in the pack, responsible for the administration of positions, leadership in all forms, and battle initiative, the Alpha does it all. 'Beta (BPWPB):' Second in line for Alpha, answers to none other than the Alpha. Carries the same responsibilities as a Harbinger. The Beta has the ranking of either a Harbinger or Prophet, but maintains the title of Beta. 'Harbinger (BPBPH):' The highest ranking warrior class, Harbingers are highly trained wolves; Blackpaw's most elite warriors. Unlike lower ranking warriors, they are capable of working alone on missions given to them by the Alpha or Beta. In addition to working alone, Harbingers are responsible for training recruits and leading squads of Sentinels into battle, they have earned the upmost respect of the pack, and are not to be meddled with. The Alpha, unlike other Squads, leads his own personal squad of Harbingers, which includes the Beta. 'Prophet (BPWPP):' The highest rank a medic can achieve. Has the same honor and responsibility as a Harbinger, except instead of training recruits and Sentinels, Prophets train medics. They also lead Squads. Prophets are particularly skilled in Magical based healing, but are experts in herbal forms nontheless. 'Guardian (BPWPG):' The Guardian is the Higher order rank of the Sentinel, and the Guardian's responsibility is to organize and lead Patrols around the territory, these wolves are highly defensive and are not afraid to attack in the case of an intruder. 'Cathaladus (BPWPC):' The Cathaladus is the Higher order Venator, Cathaladuses lead Venators and sometimes recruits on out of territory expiditions and hunts, they are quick on their feet and sometimes can be hard to spot in the brush. 'Sentinel:' The standard Blackpaw wolf, but do not be fooled by their average rankings. Blackpaw wolves undergo intense training to achieve even member status. Sentinels work in groups of three or more depening on their skill, called squads. Each squad is led by a Harbinger, who trains them regularly to keep them in fighting shape, and in turn trains recruits. Sentinels also serve as the major patrol for Blackpaw Territory. 'Venator (BPWPV):' 'Medic/Med-Wolf (BPWPM):' A trained medic will operate beside Sentinels in battle, making sure that they are supported, in good condition, and all of their wounds are treated properly. The methods of healing are typically herbal, but magic is occasionally used. Unlike other packs or clans, Medics heal AND fight, giving them the same responsibilities as Sentinels. Once promoted, Medics become Prophets. 'Recruit (BPWPR):' The lowest ranking of any Blackpaw Wolf, Recruits are newly born or newly joined wolves in training to become either Sentinels or Medics. Once born, Pups are taken from their mothers at an early age to forego training, and older wolves typically enter training as soon as they join Blackpaw. Ranks 'Alpha' Blackpaw 'Beta' Balto 'Harbingers' Moon Harbinger Lady Palutena (Lady Okami) Shard (Märgaret) Akai Okami Kato Dakota TBA 'Guardians' Yumi Selena Wolfclaw Royal Jay Dakoda 'Sentinels' Ash TBA 'Prophets' Balto Bettawolf 'Medics' Ciara Shiro 'Recruits' Midnight Kioflower Lynette Skytail Jack Akki TBA Intended Territory Blackpaw Wolf Pack has already Pre-Claimed Blackspore and the accompanying Haunted Mines as its territory. Category:Packs